"Yellow" Trailer
The "Yellow" Trailer premiered on June 1st, 2013 at A-Kon Dallas. Shortly after, the video was uploaded online on MTV Geek, then on the Rooster Teeth site and YouTube a few hours later. The song that plays throughout the trailer is titled "I Burn", which includes remixes of "Red Like Roses", "Mirror Mirror", and "From Shadows". The trailer is situated in a more modern environment than the previous trailers, as it takes place at a nightclub. Summary The trailer begins with Yang Xiao Long riding Bumblebee to Junior's Club, a building run by Junior Xiong. As she enters the club, she notices Roman Torchwick finish a conversation with Junior before walking away. She approaches Junior for information and hurts him until he tells her what she wants, asking about Raven Branwen. Junior's henchmen come to his aid and Yang releases him. She follows him to the dance floor and lures him into a false sense of security before punching him across the room. She then deploys Ember Celica and proceeds to mow down the henchmen very quickly. The DJ then pulls a gun and starts firing at Yang, but she uses her gauntlets to jump up and punches him out onto the dance floor. The twins Melanie and Miltia Malachite then go to confront Yang, seeming more annoyed at her actions. Yang reloads and faces off against the two, who put up a strong fight against her, easily avoiding her shots and using a combined attack to push her back. The tide turns, however, when she knocks Melanie back hard enough to leave her lying stunned on the floor. She then focuses on Miltia, smashing her through a glass pillar and knocking her out. Immediately afterward, Melanie gets to her feet and is attacked by Yang. The two are evenly matched, but Yang eventually gets the upper hand and defeats her. Junior then returns with a large bazooka and fires multiple rockets at Yang, some of which she avoids and others, she destroys. Junior then turns his weapon into a club and hits Yang several times before knocking her away and then firing more rockets at her. As Yang gets in close, he swings his club at her again. However, this time, she avoids it and begins punching him repeatedly, eventually blasting him away and breaking his club in half. While attempting to defend himself, Junior pulls out a lock of Yang's hair. This sends Yang into a rage, and she summons a huge explosion of fire. She charges forward and hits Junior with a devastating punch that launches him from the club. She then follows him outside, where Ruby Rose is seen standing. Yang greets her, calling Ruby "Sis". When Ruby asks what she is doing here, Yang only responds that "it's a long story". Transcript }} Characters *Junior Xiong *Miltia Malachite *Melanie Malachite *Roman Torchwick *Raven Branwen *Ruby Rose }} Trivia *After being questioned about the trailer quote, Monty Oum revealed to Barbara Dunkelman that it foreshadows Yang losing her right arm.[https://youtu.be/hoNFKaTQ0VQ?t=36m42s MCM London Comic Con 2016: RWBY Panel][https://www.viz.com/read/art-book/world-of-rwby/product/6062 The World of RWBY: The Official Companion] (See preview image) *Near the beginning of the trailer, Junior calls Yang "Blondie", which could be a reference to Barbara Dunkelman's Xbox Live gamertag, BlawnD. *A DJ with a bear mask was shown, likely a reference to the Canadian DJ Deadmau5, who wears a mouse mask. *The "Yellow" Trailer also featured the cameo appearance of one of the show's first main antagonists, Roman Torchwick. *The picture Yang shows to Junior is a piece of artwork by Monty Oum called Transient Princess, which depicts the character Rinoa from Final Fantasy VIII with "hair that transitions into the threads of a feather". *At the New York Comic Con panel, Monty confirmed the woman in the picture would factor into the series at a later point.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WuIpWgXHAZ0 NYCC 2013: RWBY Panel] In "Burning the Candle", it is revealed that Yang was searching for her mother, Raven, at Junior's Club. *As Yang enters the club, a black raven can be seen watching her before flying off into the night. Although not confirmed in the show, a statement by Yang in "Known by its Song" reporting having seen the bird before suggests this is her mother in her corvid form. *The events of the "Yellow" Trailer are re-told in the seventh, eighth and ninth chapters of the ''RWBY'' manga, with additional character interaction and cameos after the fight is concluded. *When Yang shows Junior a picture of Raven, she has a black Scroll. However, in subsequent volumes, she has a basic white Scroll. See Also *Inconsistencies *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Yang vs. Henchmen **Battle Pages/Yang vs. Melanie and Miltiades **Battle Pages/Yang vs. Junior *Manga **Chapter 7 **Chapter 8 **Chapter 9 Image Gallery Video References Category:Trailers Category:Volume 1